


Storm Clouds of a Faraway Sky

by tact_and_impulse



Series: Shinkane Week [2]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-20 14:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tact_and_impulse/pseuds/tact_and_impulse
Summary: He wanted to rub his thumb against her bottom lip, smear her makeup, find out if her skin was as soft as that rose’s petals.Speculative and AU oneshots, written for Shinkane Week 2019-2020.
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Series: Shinkane Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584841
Comments: 22
Kudos: 95





	1. Immortalized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Immortality

Tsunemori was reading during her lunch break again. One hand held the book open, while the other twirled chopsticks through her half-eaten noodles.

He set his tray on the table, before pulling out the chair across from her. “Yo.”

Her eyelashes lifted, and she immediately straightened. “Kougami-san! Um, I thought you went out to collect books.”

“Kagari took over. I suspect he wanted to stop by the game store on the way back.” He unwrapped his burger and dug in.

The library base’s cafeteria was bustling and unsurprisingly, the new recruits were the loudest. Well, except for one new recruit. Tsunemori hadn’t said another word, opting instead to finish her lunch.

Tsunemori Akane. Already, she was cultivating a reputation. Karanomori had raved over her sweet, kind disposition at the front desk. Gino liked her efficiency in the shelves, though he wasn’t forthright about it. And from _his_ standpoint, she was physically strong. Swimming discounted, she had earned excellent scores in the mandatory combat drills. He had paid particular attention to her marksmanship. She was consistently dedicated to disarming, aiming for the dummies’ legs or shoulders, and she was good at it.

Pops had singled her out as a promising one for the elite Task Force. “Why don’t you talk to her outside of training? See if she’s interested.”

To be honest, he didn’t need to be prompted. Two weeks ago, during the induction ceremony, he had already been scanning the new recruits. She was in the first row, and as the group recited the declaration of library responsibility, his gaze fell upon her. It wasn’t something as ridiculous as love at first sight. No, what had caught his eye was…

“Kougami-san, you’re part of the Defense Force, right? Um, would you please tell me what it’s like?”

Oh. He was pleasantly surprised that she brought it up first.

“You don’t want to be a traditional librarian?” Kougami was in the minority, of those who took up arms to protect the books from censorship. A hypocritical stance for the so-called peace-loving librarians, but to be fair, the Sybil Censors were to blame for initiating violence.

“My entry assessment results showed that I have a high aptitude for the Defense Force.”

“Aptitude doesn’t determine everything. In the end, you decide on where you want to be placed. Plenty of trigger-happy rookies would want to be in your shoes.”

She sipped her water. “Aptitude may not determine everything, but for me, it helped to know. In my hometown, I’m the only one who qualified for the Defense Force. I figured there’s something only I can do, something I was meant for.”

“You want a purpose. Well, we can certainly give you that. A Defense Force member is a guardian, not only in good physical shape but also quick-witted. Most of our encounters don’t proceed to bullets; the censors like to use the law on their side, but we have legal support on ours as well. Everything we do, it’s to protect something greater than ourselves, like Proust’s _In Search of Lost Time_.” He nodded at her book. “That one’s a favorite of mine.”

“Oh!” She glanced at the cover. “I’m not very far into it. I didn’t know this was a genre you liked.”

“Hmph. I read a lot of things. What would I be here for, if I didn’t love books? Books hold a writer’s thoughts. Dreams, theories, emotions. Proper and inappropriate, compassionate and vengeful, repentant and hopeful. In those pages, they become immortal. The censors think the same way, only they equate immortality with perfection and that isn’t true at all. When you look across the ages, people have always been flawed and struggle with themselves. To pretend otherwise would be a rejection of humanity. A little critical thinking on the censors’ end would go a long way.”

She’d been listening attentively, and tilting her head, she inquired. “Then, what about books that spread chaotic ideas? Should they be censored?”

“Critical thinking applies to readers too. Do you disagree?”

“No. People have free will. But I can see Sybil’s perspective on restricting hateful words, in order to maintain peace in society.”

He conceded that, with a curt nod.

She lowered her voice to a murmur. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Go ahead.”

“When I was in high school, I entered a short story contest. I worked hard and agonized over it, and I was so nervous when the submission date approached. I didn’t win anything but I was proud of the little story, even if it wasn’t the best. So, I understand what you mean.”

Melodious chimes sounded the end of lunch, and they stood to leave.

On their way out, he said offhandedly. “By the way, I’d like to read your short story. What does the immortalized high schooler Tsunemori think?”

She blushed. “She isn’t as eloquent as you’d think, Kougami-san!”

He laughed. Indeed, she would be a perfect fit for the Task Force. After all, what had caught his eye…

What had caught his eye was the purity in her expression. This girl would defend the written word without taking a single life, and she was someone he would like to walk beside.


	2. Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Survival in Isolation

There’s a banned fairy tale that her grandmother once told her. A girl in a tower, imprisoned by an evil witch. When the girl had grown into a woman, she was visited by a prince who swore to help her escape.

* * *

The footsteps are heavy. Not Sybil, then. Only a handful of people know her location, and those are the ones she trusts most yet the least likely to visit. She peers out the narrow slat, bracing herself. If this is the end, she will not give in so easily.

The figure at the end of the corridor is cloaked in shadow. As they approach, the dim light slowly washes over them. She blinks. Blinks again.

It can’t be. It’s probably another robot, like that one time. Or she’s hallucinating, the isolation finally clouding her hue. Despite her racing thoughts, a small part of her awakens, flutters in her throat.

“Tsunemori.” His voice is low. He comes closer, and upon meeting her gaze, he visibly relaxes. He’s a little travel-worn, but compared to the last time she saw him four years ago, he’s in better shape. He’s whole and alive and standing before her. “It’s been a while.”

“Kougami-san…” She can’t help herself. “What are you doing here?”

“I was allowed to return, under the Department of Foreign Affairs. Hanashiro-san and I had a deal, it’s a long story. What about you? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. I could use a change of scenery, but I’m hanging in there.” She tries to sound lighthearted. “How did you find this place?”

“Detective work.” His mouth quirks into a wry half-smile. “One of your enforcers, Hinakawa, told me. Gino’s filled me in on what happened.”

“Then, you know. I’m waiting for my trial.”

“A trial under Sybil.” The scorn in his tone could break skin.

“It is what it is.” She shrugs. “I’m very fortunate to have people helping me.”

“Fortunate? No, it’s because you believe in them.” He reaches out to press his fingertips against the door. “You have a good plan, by the way.”

She places her hand upon the metal, in parallel to his. She wonders if she could feel his warmth and suddenly longs for it. “The pieces are coming together. Slowly but surely. Meanwhile, I’ll be patient and wait here. It’ll be a while until the end.”

“You can see for yourself, someday.”

“Someday.” She echoes.

His smile is pained, and she’s transported back to a humid night, his hand on her shoulder, as he told her to catch him again. Well, that would have to wait for now. “I have to go. We’re doing all we can on our end.”

“Give everyone my regards. And take care, Kougami-san. Please.”

“Understood.” He says it like he’s accepting an order, a remnant from so long ago.

After he’s gone, two things linger: her palm on the door and the fond smile on her face.

* * *

There’s a banned fairy tale that her grandmother once told her. And even though the prince and heroine suffered, they found each other again.


	3. Propriety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dreams

“Where to?”

“Ousou Institute, please.” His new employer’s granddaughter had good manners, obvious even before she spoke. Her hair was neatly combed, and there wasn’t a wrinkle in her school uniform. Her leather boots were polished and her hands demurely placed in her lap. “Thank you, Kougami-san.”

His gloved hands slid along the steering wheel. “Don’t thank me. I’m only doing my job as your chauffeur.”

Miss Tsunemori was taken aback, and he forced the image of her wide eyes out of his head before he started driving. He could feel her gaze at the back of his head, prickling under his hat.

He didn’t understand why Gino had recommended him for the position. They both grew up in the rowhouses, and of the two of them, Kougami was rougher around the edges. Someone like him was better off as a soldier in the Emperor’s army or a viscount’s bodyguard. Not a driver for a sixteen-year-old girl. However, Tsunemori Aoi seemed to think he would make a good addition to her household. The typhus epidemic of 1914 had taken her son and daughter-in-law; perhaps, her judgment was clouded.

He parked at the black iron gates of the school. Here, girls were educated to be ladylike wives and mothers. An Ousou graduate was the picture of propriety.

He opened the car door for her, and she stepped out. She gave him a pointed look. “Thank you, Kougami-san.” Before he could protest, she quickly added. “My parents raised me to be courteous. So, I’m doing _my_ job.” With a little smile, she entered the school.

Huh. What a strange girl.

* * *

“You gonna sleep with her?” Sasayama crassly asked. He patted Kougami’s back as he choked on his cigarette.

“The hell? When did I ever say something like that?!”

“Come on, it was a joke.” Sasayama was another chauffeur, for the Kirino family. He was often at odds with Toko, his charge who disliked his rudeness. They were on a smoke break, while waiting for class to finish.

“I’d rather not get fired.” Kougami tapped off the ashy end. “Or executed by Gino.”

“Your employer’s secretary, right? Ha, well, at least your young miss thanks you. Miss Toko always looks at me with such contempt. That’s fine though! As if I could ever be interested in a brat like her.”

The gates opened and the students walked out. Tsunemori was speaking to two other girls, laughing with them. He put out his cigarette and started the car. It wasn’t long before she slid into the back seat. Her face was flushed and Sasayama’s earlier statement echoed in his mind. He wished he could remove his hat to cool off; instead, he fiddled with his gloves.

“Where to?”

“Home, please. Were you smoking?”

“Does it bother you, Miss Tsunemori?”

“Hmm.” She leaned forward in her seat and inhaled. Her face was just over his shoulder, and her proximity startled him. He noticed her scent. Lemon and sugar, like a cold bottle of ramune in summertime. “I don’t mind at all. By the way, can I ask you a question?”

“…Sure.”

“Is it hard to drive a car?”

He smiled. “It takes some practice. Do you want to sit up front?”

“Eh?”

“If you want to find out, you have to see what I’m doing.”

He expected her to politely refuse, but she really did move to the seat beside him. She stared about in obvious fascination, sparing a glance to the back seat for comparison.

“It really is different up here.”

He couldn’t help snickering, and she gave him an indignant expression.

Miss Tsunemori was certainly inquisitive. She asked how he gauged speed and distance, when to turn and when to brake. Then, she apologized for potentially distracting him. He assured her otherwise; he was accustomed to driving and even though she was the most curious girl he’d ever met, he wasn’t bothered at all.

“If you could drive anywhere, where would you go?” She asked.

“Somewhere quiet, like the mountains. What about you?”

She tilted her head. “I haven’t thought about it before.”

“Most young ladies would like to see the ocean.”

“However, I don’t know how to swim. And the ocean is very deep.”

“It’s full of monsters too.”

“Kougami-san!” But she laughed, and the sound was surprisingly endearing.

* * *

“Oh, no!”

Kougami looked overhead, at the open window. Papers soared upwards, then floated down to the grass around him. Miss Tsunemori’s face soon appeared from above, and the wind ruffled her hair.

“Ah, excuse me, Kougami-san! I’ll come down to get those.”

“It’s alright, I’ll go to you.” He bent to retrieve the sheets. They were faintly yellowed, most likely the loose pages of a book. “Are you in the library?”

“Yes, and thank you so much. I left the window open for fresh air, but maybe, that wasn’t the best idea.”

“It wasn’t your fault. Do you need anything else?”

“No, I’ll see you in a minute.”

On the stairs, he passed Masaoka, the household’s butler. “Kougami? Where are you going?”

“The library. Miss Tsunemori dropped these outside.”

“Did they fall in the garden? Where’s Kagari?”

“Don’t know.” That was a lie. The young gardener, Kagari, loved card games. He was probably trying to clean out Hinakawa. The poor kid was bound to lose a portion of his footman’s salary.

“Well, I’ll hunt them down.” Masaoka’s gaze searched Kougami, for a long moment. “Tell the young miss that the lady wants to know if she needs a new gown for next month. She’d ask herself, but she’s being examined by Dr. Karanomori.”

“I won’t forget.”

Admittedly, the library was beautiful. The full shelves nearly reached the ceiling, and a pair of cushioned chairs were positioned by the large glass window. Miss Tsunemori had closed it, and she had the book open on a round table, fingers in between the pages to mark the gaps. She smiled when he walked into the sunlit room.

“Could you help me? I’m afraid I’ll lose track if I move.”

Per her instructions, he rightfully replaced the pages, interleaving them as best as he could. The subject of the book didn’t escape him. “You’re interested in the law.” He remarked.

“I met a female legal assistant when I was a little girl. She said she once disguised herself as a boy to be a lawyer for a day in the Meiji era. I thought it was a wonderful story, and I wanted to do the same. To be a lawyer.”

“Unfortunately, that’s still not possible yet.”

“No, but it’s my dream. Was driving cars yours?”

He gave a short laugh. “No. My childhood dream was to be a detective. I wanted to solve crime and arrest evildoers. Keep people safe.”

“And you couldn’t?”

“Money was a limiting factor.”

“I could ask my grandmother to give you a raise.”

“I won’t say no. Or is that your way of saying you don’t need me?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” She reflexively apologized. “I only want to help you.”

“Don’t worry about it. Dreams are just wishful thinking.”

“The future isn’t set in stone. Things can change in your favor.”

“Some things don’t. The four classes were abolished, but society hasn’t progressed.”

“People aren’t passive. We want to improve our situation, maybe not for ourselves, but at least for the next generation.”

“You have a lot of faith in humanity. There are people who would call you naïve.”

“Are you one of them, Kougami-san?”

“No.” He paused. “Kindness has never been my strong point, so you’re admirable in that regard.” Feeling he said too much, he took a step back. “Your grandmother would like to know if you need a new gown for next month.”

“Hm? Oh, for Kaori’s engagement party. I really don’t, Obaa-chan gets too worked up over such things.” She sighed. Once again, she was the noble lady and the stark difference in their statuses was made known.

There was a knock at the door, and the maid, Kunizuka, entered. Stoically, she said. “Excuse me. I need to clean up.”

Kougami followed her lead. “And I need to tune up the car. Have a good afternoon, Miss Tsunemori.” He was already down the hall when her belated voice answered.

“Um, you too…”

* * *

Her friend’s engagement party occurred on a hot summer night. Miss Tsunemori wore red, and the color suited her well. A silken rose was tucked behind her ear, the perfume lingering in the air. She didn’t ask how she looked, but her hands nervously plucked at her skirt. When they arrived at their destination, she curtsied. “Thank you for driving me. Please don’t feel like you have to stay the entire time.”

“Ah. Take care.”

“I promise.” She straightened her posture and blew out a breath.

“Wait.” He whipped out his handkerchief and held it out to her. “You have too much rouge on your mouth.” The dark shade was like blood.

“Dr. Karanomori said it was about right.”

“I won’t argue if you want to be like her, but I think you should just be yourself.”

She pursed her lips and kissed the cloth before handing it back. “Thank you. I’ll see you later.”

The crimson imprint of her mouth on his handkerchief sparked something within him. Something intense and foreign and not entirely unpleasant. He folded it up and grabbed his cigarettes, lighting one with fervor.

Time dragged on. Noise hovered around the mansion, the lights swaying in the dark. The guests gradually walked out and drove away. Tsunemori was one of the last, and he felt relieved when she emerged. Her rose had wilted, her rouge faded even more. Meanwhile, the heat had caused him to remove his coat and loosen the top buttons of his shirt. “Where to?”

“…oh.” She blinked and hurriedly entered the seat next to him. “Home, please.”

The roads were empty and it was too quiet. “Meet any potential husbands?” He abruptly asked.

“Well, no.” She slowly answered. She seemed distracted but he couldn’t sense a lie. “No one really caught my attention.”

“Your grandmother will be disappointed.”

“I can live with that.”

“Not for long.”

“Are _you_ married?” She retorted.

“No. I’m not exactly charming or wealthy.” He stopped the car in front of the house.

“Those aren’t everything. A good heart is worth more.” Her voice was gentle and he glanced at her. The spark flared. He wanted to rub his thumb against her bottom lip, smear her makeup, find out if her skin was as soft as that rose’s petals.

His gloved fingers dug into his thigh, the pain clarifying. He struggled to maintain a neutral façade. “We’ve arrived. Looks like everyone else is asleep.”

“That’s alright, I’ll just slip in. And please put your clothes back on!” A blush washed over her face, before she primly turned away. He acquiesced and buttoned up. The practical part of him seized control. She was eight years younger than him and his mistress. Delusions were completely unnecessary.

Gino was waiting for them. “Welcome home, Miss Tsunemori.”

“I’m back, Ginoza-san.”

“Did you enjoy yourself at the party?”

“I did, but I am tired. Have a good evening.” She held a hand over her mouth to conceal a yawn. “Good night, Kougami-san.”

“Good night, Miss Tsunemori.” His gaze unconsciously followed her up the staircase until her bedroom door softly shut.

Gino folded his arms. “You’re quite close to the young miss.”

“I drive her every day.”

“Miss Tsunemori is a young lady. Soon, she’ll marry well and have her own family. It’s our job to ensure the purity of her reputation.”

“If you’re so concerned, you can always get rid of me.” He dared.

“If you were anyone else, I wouldn’t hesitate. But I know you well enough and I’ve decided to trust you with her safety. Don’t make me regret that.” Gino curtly said before pushing up his glasses and turning on his heel.

Miss Tsunemori’s safety was imperative, when the rice riots started. The cost of the grain was inflated and people were eager to demonstrate their anger. With her grandmother’s hospitalization for a respiratory illness, Miss Tsunemori was the staff’s sole priority. Even their cook, Sugo, had sharpened every kitchen knife. Kougami had a pistol for his own protection, and he ensured it was ready to be utilized at a moment’s notice.

Ousou Institute was temporarily closed. Miss Tsunemori was disappointed at first, until she settled into her responsibilities. Her shyness gave way to a steady hand and clear gaze. She followed the budgeting with Ginoza, helped Hinakawa overcome an asthma attack, and even bailed Kagari out of a minor debt, squeezing a promise to stick to his limits out of him. Kougami was rather proud of her.

If she allowed him to stay by her side, he would happily be her guard dog.

Cracks appeared in that dream, on a shopping trip. It was supposed to be an ordinary outing, with Miss Tsunemori buying sturdy fabric for their winter clothes. The distant noise intensified, and a low rumble shook the walls of the store.

“Sounds like another riot.” He rushed out to start the car, and the tapping of her boots followed behind.

“Ah!”

He whipped around, to see her holding onto the door frame, feet splayed and knees bent. “Are you hurt?”

“I slipped…wait! W-what are you doing?”

He lifted her into his arms. “My job. I’m taking you home.”

Ignoring the startled voices of the shopkeepers, he carried her to the car. Unfortunately, it was already too late. The mob surged around them, and fists slammed against the windows. The glass didn’t break, but she flinched. Before he could think better of it, he grasped her shoulder.

“You’ll be alright.”

“Mm.” She stiffly nodded. “I’m glad you’re with me.”

“…so am I.”

Police officers joined the fray, and gradually, the street cleared. He continued to drive slowly, taking a detour in case they were being followed. “I’ll help you into the house.”

“Kougami-san!” She protested but he gave her a flat look.

“I insist, Miss Tsunemori.”

She bit her lip but didn’t argue as he opened the door. He took her hand and placed it on his forearm; her touch radiated warmth through his sleeve. They only managed a short distance when Miss Tsunemori became taut.

“Ginoza-san!”

His friend stared at them, his voice like the edge of a blade. “What are you doing?”

* * *

He wasn’t fired, but he was given unpaid leave for a week. When he returned, he heard Miss Tsunemori’s faint voice behind a door. Upon pressing his ear to it, Masaoka’s voice came through as well.

“Don’t mind Ginoza.” Masaoka chuckled. “He can’t help but compare what happened to his own parents. His mother was a noblewoman, and his father was her family’s butler. They married to the disapproval of nearly everyone they knew, and despite love, they had a poor life. Until her death, he couldn’t make her happy. Ginoza is afraid he’s seeing the same thing over again.”

“He isn’t, because it’s not an illicit love affair.” Miss Tsunemori countered.

“From what I’ve observed, I can agree. What the two of you have is something like fate. But there’s a line between the two of you, one that shouldn’t be crossed for the sake of propriety. All I can say is that if you want to, I won’t stop you as long as you’re prepared to live with the consequences.”

The door abruptly swung open, and Kougami darted to the other side of the hallway, feigning obliviousness. Miss Tsunemori locked eyes with him before remembering herself and finding great interest in her cuffs. Masaoka offered a half-smile. “Ah, Kougami. Welcome back. By the way, the lady wants to speak with you upstairs. She’s in the library.”

“Alright.” A line that shouldn’t be crossed. He did not look back as he went to the old matriarch.

The lady was sitting down, a blanket over her lap. She slightly inclined her head to Kougami. “I wanted to thank you for protecting my granddaughter. She’s all I have left, and you will always have my gratitude.”

“Looking after her has been an honor and a privilege.” And he meant it.

His sincerity induced a smile from the lady before she continued. “That said, I’m not going to live forever. I want to be sure that Akane is taken care of.” Despite her frail appearance, her voice was firm.

“I understand.”

Her marriage was arranged. Tougane Sakuya was the heir to a wealthy business conglomerate and it was supposed to be a well-made match. Kougami researched him, out of concern for his mistress. He did not like what he uncovered and it must have shown on his face.

During the usual drive home, Miss Tsunemori quietly asked. “Kougami-san, what are you thinking?”

“Is that an order?”

“No, it isn’t. You looked into him, didn’t you?”

“Yes.”

“What did you find?”

“He’s a respected businessman. Any upper-class family would love to work with him.”

“I see.” She pressed her lips together.

He added. “Often, good businessmen are cruel. This one seems particularly so. When I asked around, I had the impression that the servants fear him.”

Miss Tsunemori’s eyes were downcast. “If that’s the case, then so would a wife.”

He didn’t say anything to that. He parked outside of the house, promising he’d go to the garage later. He handed her a pistol, the pearl handle worn in comparison to his own gun. “This belonged to my mother. Think of it as a contingency. Use it if you feel like you need to.” He showed her how to load and fire, numbly going through the motions before she exited the vehicle.

She spoke again after she closed the door, her serious face on the other side of his window. “I appreciate your gift, but I won’t kill anyone, Kougami-san. Not even myself.”

“I know.” And he drove off.

* * *

Miss Tsunemori was being fitted for her wedding attire, and Kougami couldn’t stay in the house.

(He caught a glimpse of her when Kunizuka left the room to fetch something. She looked lovely and somber, in white for mourning and bridal anticipation for another man.)

He aimlessly wandered throughout the city, and there was relative calm for most of the day. As he grudgingly returned, a commotion rose in the adjacent neighborhood. His speculation that it was another riot was soon dissolved.

Police were gathered around the Kirino mansion, and a group filed out, carrying two covered bodies. Kirino and his daughter. The servants were handcuffed, but they were all unfamiliar. Then, where was his friend?

Sasayama had once shared his address, a dingy place among the rowhouses. As Kougami drew closer, he heard muffled screaming. He threw open the door.

A rusty katana split Sasayama’s chest, his face a tortured mess. Blood splattered onto a stranger’s grinning face, and he removed the sword with familiar ease before lunging towards Kougami. Instinct saved him, made him dodge the blow.

His control snapped. He ran after the stranger, into the open street. It was simple enough to squeeze the trigger. As the gunshot echoed and the body fell still, the bystanders’ shock registered and cleared the clouds of his fury and righteous satisfaction. No one would believe him.

He had to run.

He left two notes. One was tucked in the pocket of Gino’s coat, explaining what had happened and apologizing for squandering the chance given to him. The other was left in her writing desk, thanking her for employing him and that he had cherished their brief time together. If she had changed her mind, he would be waiting at midnight in that abandoned dojo on the outskirts of town.

The moon climbed directly overhead. He lit a cigarette and stared at the burning end. He’d go when he finished it. Somehow, it burned faster than he expected and had to be extinguished before it singed his fingertips.

Well, of course, she wouldn’t come. She was dutiful and proper and virtuous.

Movement caught his eye. In the moonlight, a car headed in his direction. It stopped just down the road, and a schoolboy ran out of the driver’s seat. No, wait…

“…Akane?!” He sprinted towards her and caught her shoulders to stop her. “You really did leave?”

She doubled over and held her knees as she gasped for air. “Tougane-san was hiding in my room.”

Rage coursed through him. “Where is he?”

“Probably with the police. I…I used your pistol. I shot him in the shoulder and he ran.”

“You did the right thing.” Unlike him. “What about your grandmother?”

“She’s staying behind, she didn’t want to slow me down. I didn’t want to leave her, but she insisted. Everyone else promised to take care of her and they helped me get out, Ginoza even gave me his old school uniform. I had to cut my hair. Is it too short?” She removed her hat and her hair was cropped close. It was a rather modern haircut.

“It looks good.”

“Huh?! Th-thank you.” She stammered, and his laughter rang out. He ripped off the damn gloves and held out his hand.

“Where to?”


	4. Wagashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sweetness

“I’m so grateful you’re taking care of the house, Acchan. But I do feel bad that you won’t be with your friends during your summer break.”

Akane moved the phone to her other hand as she took off her shoes. “It’s okay, Kaori’s busy with her internship and Yuki’s going to be overseas. Just focus on getting better, Obaa-chan.”

“Yes. Oh, and don’t forget to leave some wagashi on the front porch.”

“Eh? What for?”

“For the youkai, of course!”

She wryly smiled. “Obaa-chan, you still believe in that superstition?”

“It doesn’t hurt. And I still haven’t forgotten how you survived falling in the river, when you couldn’t swim. Something must have rescued you.”

“That was a long time ago. Your accident was much more recent.”

“Well, my injuries could have been worse. The nurse is here, so I have to hang up. Good night, Acchan.”

“Good night.”

She finished unpacking first, assuming there’d be mochi or konpeito lying around. However, she was soon proven wrong. She looked in the refrigerator, then the cupboards, with growing concern. How strange, there weren’t any sweets left. Well, she could probably make some instead. Obaa-chan had plenty of cookbooks, and she was good at following instructions. She rolled up her sleeves and set to work.

* * *

“Finished it off again, huh?” She couldn’t help smiling as she looked at the empty plate on the porch. Over the past week, she had made _yokan_ , leaving a handful of cubes out every night. And every morning, they were gone. She assumed some animal must have eaten them, but she was growing fond of whatever it was. It had a good appetite; nothing was left behind.

As she was hanging the laundry out to dry, she noticed something strange. A misshapen indent in the ground. Drawing closer, she slowly realized it was a footprint.

_It looks like a dog’s, but it’s very big. If one paw is bigger than my hands…_

Aware that she was alone in the countryside, she desperately looked around. Dense foliage met her gaze. But…other than the footprint, there were no other signs of a large creature. Perhaps, it was a youkai. Akane pressed her lips together and tried not to laugh at herself. She was being silly for even entertaining such a thought.

Nevertheless, she decided to switch it up.

In the middle of the night, Akane woke to a dry throat. She poured herself a glass of water in the kitchen and for some reason, she thought of checking the plate of dango. Groggily, she made her way through the dark house and opened the door to the porch.

What she saw instantly dispelled her sleepiness. In the yard, a weasel was lying belly up, pink tongue lolling out. A fox urgently patted its face.

But Akane was drawn to the figure sitting on the porch. He was strikingly handsome in the moonlight. One hand held a half-eaten skewer, and sharp teeth gleamed as he bit into the syrupy dumplings. A fluffy black tail swished in the air, brushing the fabric of his dark gray yukata.

The fox gave a mournful cry and it almost sounded human. “Kagari!!!”

“Oi, Gino, quiet down.” Then, the stranger looked at her, and pointed canine ears perked up above his wayward hair. “Ah…”

Akane grasped the sliding door, needing something to anchor herself. This was real, this was actually happening. “Are you…a youkai?”

“Yeah. Are you the one who’s been making the wagashi?” He finished off the dango.

“Only this past week.” She dazedly replied. “My grandmother’s usually the one who leaves them out, but I’m taking care of the house in her absence. But um, is there something wrong with your friend?” She pointed to the fallen weasel.

“He’s fainted!” The fox glared at her. “What did you put in those dumplings?!”

“Oh, you can talk!” Akane blinked in surprise. “And I just tweaked the recipe. I didn’t have enough ginger so I added horseradish.”

“That’s it! The wasabi. Kagari can’t handle spicy food.”

“Is that so? Should I add milk?”

“Mi…why?!”

The only one eating interjected, licking syrup off his fingers. Akane had trouble focusing as he said. “Gino, calm down. Her cooking’s just fine.”

“Well, now I can’t change back because I had one too. Seriously, Kougami, how are you alright and maintaining human form?”

“What’s the matter with you?” He retorted. “The wagashi taste great.”

Akane blushed, but the fox grabbed the weasel by the scruff. With one last glare, the two vanished into the undergrowth.

“Don’t mind them. Gino’s a stickler for tradition, even though the offerings don’t mean anything. It’s not like we’ll starve if we don’t have them and our group will protect this area regardless.”

She mulled over his words. “If it’s not to promote good fortune, why do you eat the sweets?”

“Anybody can appreciate a snack. Plus, it’s nice to know that our existences haven’t been forgotten. By the way, I’m Kougami. The fox is Ginoza and the weasel is Kagari.”

“I’m Tsunemori Akane. I’m here for the summer, for the first time in years. As long as I’m staying in this house, I won’t forget the wagashi for all of you.” She watched him polish off the last skewer.

He wiped his mouth and bowed his head. “Thank you for the dango. You probably won’t see us around but just know we’re nearby.”

“Then, that makes us neighbors. I hope to meet everyone again soon.” And she meant it.

His smile was surprisingly gentle. He stepped off the porch, and his figure transformed in a flash. One moment, he was a man. The next, he was a massive black wolf, easily towering above her. In a single leap, he crossed the yard and sprinted deeper within the forest.

How could she possibly sleep after such an encounter?

* * *

She never told Obaa-chan; it was better that her grandmother recover without distractions. Akane was also becoming more self-sufficient. One morning at dawn, she finally gathered enough courage to traverse the mountainside, resting a woven basket on her hip. A familiar river ran adjacent to the worn path and she gave it a wide berth.

A shadow rose from the water with a loud splash. She recognized Kougami in his partly human form; only this time, he was shirtless from the waist up. His hakama clung to his legs, and he ran a hand through his drenched hair. Water droplets slid over his well-defined abdominal muscles. When he caught her gaze, she almost dropped her basket.

“Tsunemori! Are you here to cool off too?”

She shook her head. “I was looking for wild herbs. I can’t swim. It’s probably because of my bad memory associated with this river.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Really? What happened?”

“When I was little, I was ‘adventuring’ and fell in. I don’t remember much of it, but I held onto something. Whatever it was, it was solid enough. I was pulled out of the water and carried home, because the next thing I knew, I was on the porch and my family was rushing to me.”

He was giving her a rather contemplative stare, but before she could ask, he turned away. “I’m a little hungry. I’m off to go hunting.”

“Do you hunt people, Kougami-san?” Maybe that was a childish question, though he tossed a smirk in her direction.

“No, I prefer burgers over people. See you later.” In a flash, he was a wolf again and bounded away. Her grandmother did think her savior was a youkai and now that she met a few…Obaa-chan could be right. But that didn’t mean Kougami was _that_ youkai.

In the evening, she set out a plate of cream puffs, flavored with some of the mint she had harvested. Her attempt at Western sweets wasn’t too bad to look at, and it wasn’t long before Kougami visited. He immediately shoved a cream puff into his mouth and gave her a thumbs up.

“I’m happy they turned out well. It’s a shame no one else came with you tonight.” She noted.

“They all had things to do. Well, more for me. I like your sweets.” Kougami enthusiastically swallowed another cream puff.

Akane beamed. “Thank you! I’ll definitely make more.”

Anmitsu, pudding, daifuku, melon bread. The possibilities were suddenly endless, and her summer vacation seemed a lot more exciting.


	5. Contraband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lies

When deep in thought, his eyes were like storm clouds of a faraway sky. His hands were shoved into his pockets, his mouth in a set frown as he contemplated the situation.

“Is there something on my face?” Kougami eyed her.

Akane jolted. “There isn’t! Anyway, what do you think of the other team?” Their heads turned towards the glass-walled ‘customs office’, where Kunizuka was speaking to the Northern Country’s representative. This new round of the Liar Game was the first to incorporate teams, and in this old abandoned airport, the two groups roleplayed merchants trying to smuggle their assets in the middle of a civil war. It might have been fun if they weren’t dealing with actual millions in cash and a horrific fate if they couldn’t repay their debts.

“I wouldn’t underestimate them. Everyone in the Liar Game is lured by money, but these people are different than those we’ve encountered up until now. That reclusive-looking guy has an obsessive personality, and the girl has a sadistic streak.”

He had to be using ‘profiling’. Kougami Shinya. He had served three years in prison for dismantling a multi-level marketing corporation that was responsible for his mother’s death. But before then, he was a graduate student in psychology. She’d been lucky enough to read about him the day before his release, and since the very beginning of the Liar Game, she had relied on his criminal expertise. He had questioned why she wanted to keep playing; she was too honest, too naïve, too kind. The storm clouds had darkened when he said that, but she didn’t waver. What she wanted was-

“What do you think?” His question pulled her out of her thoughts.

“I don’t like the leader. Makishima. There’s something about him.”

“I feel the same way. He’s unsettling.”

As if he overheard them, impossible as it was from the opposite end of the floor and with soundproof glass besides, Makishima fixed his stare upon the two of them. He smiled.

It sent chills down Akane’s spine. Kougami’s jaw clenched.

“Doubt. One hundred million.” Kunizuka called. The Liar Game representative, a formidable-looking elderly woman, opened the silver briefcase the Northern smuggler had carried in. It was full of ‘contraband’ money, now granted to the successful Southern Country. Kunizuka returned to hearty congratulations.

But now, Makishima was up as the Northern inspector.

Ginoza looked around at their team. “Who wants to be the smuggler?”

“I will.” Akane volunteered, and heads spun towards her. The Liar Game favored those who took action. She’d answer that call. As she passed by, she gave an encouraging smile to Kougami. “I’ll do my best to figure him out.”

“Ah.” He still seemed troubled. “Tsunemori…be careful.”

She attempted conversation, but she was met with a condescending stare. Then, at the last minute, he finally spoke. “What do you think the Liar Game is about?”

Raising her eyebrows, she answered. “It’s a test of selflessness.”

“How quaint. The Liar Game is about manipulation. I want to see the splendor of the human soul.” There was a feverish light in his eyes, and before Akane could reply, time was up.

Upon her report to the team, Kougami’s eyes narrowed. “Manipulation…I think I have a better understanding of how the Northern team operates. Good work, Tsunemori.” He lightly smacked the back of her head.

“Uwah!” She blurted at the impact, and laughter rippled through the group.

She was glad it wouldn’t be her turn for a while. Her mind couldn’t stop replaying the touch and weight of his hand.

* * *

They were losing. From Kougami’s explanation, they were in the worst possible scenario. They could stop playing the Liar Game if they lost the overall round with enough money to pay out their debts, but already, their team was trailing further and further. The situation seemed hopeless. Akane worried her pencil eraser between her fingers.

“Sheesh,” Kagari sighed. “This is it for us, huh?”

“No, there’s still a way out.”

“Let’s hear it then, Kou-chan.”

Kougami paced before them, his steps slow and confident; he was in his element and Akane couldn’t tear her gaze away. “First, we need a traitor on the Northern side, although two would be even better.”

“What would we need a traitor for?” She asked. “Wait, so they can access their own ATM for us?”

“Exactly. I’m talking about real, actual smuggling.” He grinned.

Upon their first meeting, he claimed he didn’t want to touch anything remotely shady, the memory of jail too fresh. However, his face was definitely that of an eager wolf.

Akane became the inspector for the next few turns. She let down people’s guards, Kougami explained, so she should study people to see if they could potentially betray the Northern Country. There were some who seemed rather devoted to Makishima. However, she thought two were following him out of fear: Tsurugi and Kugatachi. When they were up in the customs office, Kougami was sent to persuade them.

His conversations lasted nearly the entire ten minutes. Tsurugi seemed thoughtful, but she couldn’t get a read on Kugatachi. Was the plan going to work?

She immediately went to him after he talked to the stoic woman. “What did you say to them?”

“Nothing in particular.” His dismissal was aggravating. “Don’t worry about it. They’ll do their part in exchange for a cut of what we earn.”

“Oh. I see.” She frowned, but the next turn soon occupied her thoughts.

* * *

At the end of the day, the Liar Game representative announced the end of the round and robotically offered congratulations. “Communication lines are now open between the teams. If you have anything you would like to say, please do so.”

Unsurprisingly, Makishima spoke for his team, and his voice came through the loudspeaker on their side. “Well played, Southern Country. I’m looking forward to seeing the final score.”

To Akane’s relief, Tsurugi and Kugatachi had indeed betrayed the Northern Country, and everyone in the Southern Country could gracefully exit the Liar Game. However…

Everyone else on the Northern side, excluding Makishima and his right-hand man, had no individual winnings at all. While the Southern team had smuggled money from them, Makishima had redistributed what was left in favor of himself.

Kougami seized the microphone. “Makishima, you bastard! You’re throwing your teammates away?!”

“I know who you are, Kougami Shinya.” The response was ice cold. “We’re quite similar. You used two people on my team, after all. But this is where it ends. You don’t have enough to save everyone on your team and these two.”

Akane jumped in. “You’re wrong. I’ll be participating in the revival round for losers and I’ll dive back into the Liar Game.”

“You won’t be alone.” Kougami clasped her shoulder. “I’m doing the same.”

Her eyes widened. “You will?”

“Of course. We’ve come this far together.” His determined expression encouraged her and she turned back to the microphone.

“Makishima-san, you said you wanted to see the splendor of the human soul. But in the end, you couldn’t resist greed. Meanwhile, everyone on the Southern team has been saved because we cooperated with each other and were selfless enough to help two more. Go ahead and drop out with your winnings, while we uncover the true face of the Liar Game. You may have won the round, but you lost against me.” With that, she lifted her chin. Makishima certainly wasn’t smiling as she pivoted on her heel.

Kougami was looking at her. Was that admiration in his gaze? It was unfamiliar, but her heart skipped a beat.

Afterwards, Akane settled the transfer of her profit to Tsurugi and Kugatachi. The two of them thanked her profusely, especially the man. She ventured a question as they headed out. “What did Kougami-san say to convince you? He said ‘nothing in particular’ when I asked.”

“Nothing in particular? Geez, he gave me an entire speech. You’re Tsunemori, aren’t you?” Tsurugi smirked. “I can tell. He said you were the Southern Country’s boss.”

“Eh?! I’m definitely not!”

“Aren’t you though? He said that he’s been your partner since the very beginning and you aren’t in this for yourself. You’ve donated your winnings so far to the losers, saving the people who have been kind to you. ‘She truly believes in the goodness of people; that’s who our boss is, so come to our side’, Kougami said. He has a high opinion of you. I’m surprised he lied about that to you. Well, men and women will lie to each other about their true feelings. Kugatachi certainly does.” He sighed as he glanced towards his quiet companion, already walking down the stairs. “Anyway, good luck with everything.”

“Thank you, and you too.”

She left the building to find Kougami standing just outside the door. A lit cigarette was between his lips, and smoke billowed as he remarked.

“Makishima was right, by the way.”

“About what?”

“That we’re alike. Do you know why I wanted two traitors? I wanted them to put each other in check and I used them. I’m no better than he is.”

Akane shook her head. “Kougami-san, you’re definitely not like him. You don’t want to manipulate anyone for your own purposes, and if you truly did, you would have abandoned me long ago.”

He didn’t reply right away, but some of the tension dissipated from his figure. “Abandoning you was never an option. Tsunemori, you really rattled Makishima. How did you do it?”

“Oh, I was bluffing.” She relished the surprise on his face. “I don’t know whether it was greed that motivated him. But from our conversation, I could tell he wants nothing more than chaos and the biggest prize of them all would be to destroy the masterminds behind this game. In the meantime, we can get the money back. At least, I hope. I still believe that we can save everyone in the Liar Game and bail them out.” That was what she wanted, that was why she continued to play.

His expression was impassive, before his mouth curled and a low satisfactory sound vibrated in his throat. It sent an electric thrill through her. “You’ve toughened up.”

“A little.” She felt that was lame to say, but she couldn’t take it back and her face was warm. _He has a high opinion of you._

Further down the street, Masaoka waved. “Hey, come on, you two! We’re going out to eat, it’ll be on me. Just the first round of drinks though!”

Kougami stamped on his cigarette and turned to her. “Let’s go, Tsunemori. Or do you already have plans?”

“Not at all. And food sounds good, I think we deserve it.”

The Liar Game was frightening, but for now, there was no need to feel lonely.


	6. Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Phone Calls

Hanashiro tossed the phone in his direction, and he caught it a handspan above the plane’s dark carpet.

“It’s untraceable.”

“And why are you giving this to me?”

“Think of it as a bonus for joining my team. I took the liberty of adding a few numbers you’d probably call.”

He scrolled down the list, thumb stopping on a certain name. Her number hadn’t changed, he could still tell after so long. Had it really been over five years since he called her, just before he left this country?

Kougami glanced at Hanashiro. “Are you sticking around to listen?”

“Until we land, I can’t let you out of my sight but I won’t deny you your privacy.” He ignored the knowing smile she gave as she left her seat and stepped into the aisle. “I’ll be in the back of the cabin.”

He waited a few moments, then selected her name. The tone rang and rang and rang. It was already evening in Japan, and she could be occupied-

“Hello?” Tsunemori’s clear voice answered the phone. Relief instantly flooded through him.

“It’s me, Inspector.”

There was an agonizing pause, before he heard her once more. “Where are you, Kougami-san?”

“On a plane, headed to Japan. Don’t worry, this can’t be traced but it might not matter. I’ve been recruited into the Ministry of Foreign Affairs.”

“Foreign Affairs? …Ah, I understand now. One of my Enforcers mentioned they were scouting for certain people.”

“Yeah. I don’t know all the details yet.”

“And what will the Sybil System think of your return?”

“A partial amnesty, as long as I don’t cause any more trouble. What’s in my record will need permission to be viewed. Once we land and I’m registered with Foreign Affairs, my Psycho-Pass won’t be detected even by Dominators.”

“I see. That’s good to know.” Warmth had returned to her voice, the persona of the Inspector falling away. He wondered what she looked like in this moment. “Ginoza-san, Kunizuka-san and Karanomori-san, Tomoyo-san…everyone will be happy to see you.”

“How are they?”

“Everyone’s doing well. I visited your mother last week and she’s getting over a cold. The worst is over, she just needs to slow down for a few days. As for Ginoza-san, he recently closed a difficult case. There’s so much to talk about, but I don’t know how long you have on the call.”

He peered around the edge of his seat. Hanashiro was staring out her window, giving no indication she was listening in.

“It should be fine, although it would be better to speak in person.”

He could hear the smile in her reply. “I agree. You’re welcome any time.”

“Then, what about tonight?” He was being bold, but he found that he didn’t care. “Pick a place, I’ll be there.”

“Not the Public Safety Bureau.” She quickly said and he had to agree that even with his new provision, it was too risky. “Or anywhere public, just in case. I would have to call Tomoyo-san if we’ll meet in her apartment.” Almost casually, she added. “And there’s my house. It’s only me and I can easily bring everyone else there in the morning, after you rest.”

“That sounds like the best plan. You have a new address.” He pointed out the fact that she said ‘house’.

She gave him the location and he locked it into his memory. A few seconds passed. He heard faint rustling in the background. His senses went on alert. “What’s that?”

“I’m cleaning up. I wasn’t expecting any visitors.”

He exhaled a short laugh. “Sorry, it’s on such short notice.”

“I don’t mind. I missed you.” Damn it, one honest sentence from her and he felt hot all over.

“I missed you too.” _I want to see you, see how you’ve been living._

His increased heartbeat almost made him miss her breathless goodbye. “See you soon, Kougami-san.”

“See you.” The phone call ended. The time stamp showed it was longer than he thought, yet it had still been too short.

Hanashiro’s voice floated towards him. “I was going to say that we reserved a hotel room for you. Is that still necessary?”

“No, I don’t think so.” He pocketed the phone, folded his arms, and closed his eyes. If he fell asleep, the remaining distance would shrink faster.


	7. One Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fate

“I only have one bed.” The words left her mouth before she could think twice, and she hastily added. “I have extra blankets so one of us can sleep on the floor.”

“I can.” He readily volunteered. “It can’t be any worse than chairs.”

“Or you can have the bed. You must be tired from traveling.”

“No, I’ll take the floor.” He reiterated, firmer this time.

 _How stubborn_ , she thought but smiled. “Alright then.”

She folded the blankets into a semblance of a futon, before realizing they hadn’t discussed where exactly he’d be sleeping. He had jumped into the shower, and she hesitated at the thought of disturbing him.

_The bathroom’s connected to my room, so I’ll just leave the blankets near my bed. When he gets out, he can move wherever he likes._

Her nightstand was in her peripheral vision, but now that this was _real_ , she was doubting herself. In the background, the pour of water was relentless. The lights in the hallway were too bright. Her awareness had been sharpened ever since he walked through her door, windblown from his motorcycle and mouth curling when their gazes met. They’d greeted each other with familiarity and a handshake, a strange contrast to how they reunited last year. She easily recalled that encounter. His thighs under her hands, his body braced over hers when the drone struck, his shirt on her frame to conceal her identity.

Itching to do _something_ , Akane slipped under the covers of her bed, fixating her attention on her phone messages. As she pulled down the sleeves of her powder blue pajama top, her phone lit with an update from Kaori. Her friend was thinking of names for the baby due next year, and she began to draft a reply. She still noticed when the shower abruptly stopped.

Kougami stepped out in his spare clothes, black shirt on black pants. He vigorously dried his hair with a towel. “Thanks again.”

“Sure. The blankets are right here, so make yourself comfortable wherever you want.”

He nodded, continuing to rub the towel back and forth. The muscles of his arms shifted underneath his sleeves. He sat down in the middle of the blankets, minding the extra pillow she’d placed at one end. He wasn’t moving.

Her pulse sped faster.

“So…” Kougami draped the cloth around his neck and expectantly looked up at her. “We have time now.”

“Huh?”

“To talk.”

Right. Talking. “Where should I start? I did mention some things over the phone.”

She told him about the case Ginoza and Shimotsuki handled, what they uncovered and their success. Kunizuka’s Psycho-Pass had recovered to an acceptable level, and she had a set date to returning to society, though she was loath to leave Karanomori behind.

“They’ll be just as surprised as I was to see you.” She remarked.

“I wonder how they’ll react. Gino warned me not to show my face near Unit 1 again, and then, he punched me in the face.”

“Is that what happened?” She had figured as much but it was good to have it confirmed.

“Ah. He used his non-robotic arm, so he showed some mercy.” He ran a hand along one cheek with a sardonic smile. “I’ll prepare myself for the same treatment.”

“Well, it could be different this time. It’s been a year.”

“I hope so. That reminds me, I’d like to pay respects to Pops.” A pensive moment followed, and Akane inevitably thought of Kagari, along with the old sting that there was no grave for the other fallen Enforcer. “You said Mama was getting over a cold?”

It was endearing, that a grown man like him still referred to his mother so affectionately. “Tomoyo-san almost kicked me out, she didn’t want to infect me. But she rarely coughed and her temperature was just a little warm. She doesn’t show any weakness.”

“Hmph, Mama acts strong but she’s only human. By the way, you call her ‘Tomoyo-san’, but you still refer to me as ‘Kougami-san’.” Was that envy in his tone?

“You’ve always been Kougami-san to me.” She countered. “I think your mother noticed I hesitated around her, and she was kind enough to suggest ‘Tomoyo-san’.”

“When we meet, I’ll bring up how unfair that is. I met you first.”

“And you left first.” Her annoyance seeped through and she instantly regretted it. She averted her gaze from him and the nightstand, shame bubbling up in her throat. “I’m sorry.”

“No, you were right. I was being childish and she must know you better, given how long it’s been.” The wall between them was reforming, and when she stole a glance, his expression was impassive.

“I do like talking to her, but I wouldn’t say she knows me better. In fact, I haven’t made any new friends in a long time, not since a certain case.”

“This is the tough one you mentioned before.” He stated.

She related the notable events while avoiding the truth of the Sybil System. Kamui, the loss of Aoyanagi and the gain of Sugo, the sadistic game that had targeted her. She tried to be neutral, like she was dictating a report, but her voice shook when her grandmother inevitably entered the narrative.

The bed creaked. He sat next to her, one hand on her shoulder to steady her. He didn’t speak, but his shadowed eyes told her to keep going. She managed not to cry, although it’d been close and she pressed her fingertips against the unshed tears.

“It’s easier than before, I could at least finish talking.”

“There’s no rush. You were close to her, and you blame yourself, that you could have done more to protect her. It’s how she died that you regret, but it becomes easier to bear. You’ve shown me that, just now.”

She had thought about what he would say about this case, and his actual words were exactly what she expected. But his voice, his touch, his scent…those made it all real and sweet pain bloomed in her chest. He was here, reassuring her, and it was not a dream. She breathed, in and out, and felt calmer.

“Thank you, Kougami-san. I’ve talked enough about myself. Do you have any stories?” She put on a brave face, and his hand slipped off. Her shoulder was noticeably cool.

He must have recognized the atmosphere and avoided talking about his travels, promising he’d give a timeline later. Instead, he provided the rundown on what being a tactical advisor for the Ministry of Foreign Affairs meant, and what he knew of his schedule. His first day was technically Monday, but he had to complete preliminary administrative tasks tomorrow afternoon. That gave her a good excuse to suggest turning in, and he agreed, returning to the blankets on the floor.

She switched off the lights, glad that whatever expression she was making couldn’t be seen. “Good night, Kougami-san.”

“Good night.”

Her bed was still warm from his presence. It was quiet enough that she could hear his slow breathing. She turned from one side to the other, and even that made too much noise for her liking. Shadows danced behind her closed eyes. She was considering the monotony of counting in her head, when he spoke.

“You’re not asleep.”

* * *

There was more rustling, as she kicked off the blankets. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw her legs swing over the side of the bed as she sat up.

“What are you thinking about?” He asked.

“Nothing definitive.” A pause. “My friend Kaori wants to name her child Koyuki if it’s a girl.”

He recognized the significance. “It’s not a bad name.”

“Her husband’s concerned that such a name will affect her Psycho-Pass, that she’ll always think of Yuki and what happened.”

“That’s certainly possible, but she doesn’t know whether the baby will be a girl.”

“I planned to remind her of that, and maybe, the baby won’t look like a Koyuki.”

Amused, he propped himself on his elbows before mirroring her position. “Would you want the same life?”

“I would have to find someone to marry first, but I’m too busy with work.” She lightly said, and he hid how pleased he was. “What about you?”

“No one ever caught my eye.”

“Hanashiro-san was able to bring you back.”

As much as he enjoyed her passive-aggressive jealousy, he quelled it. “I made a deal with her; I’d work for her if she’d help me kill someone.” He confessed the full story to her, about Tenzing and the peacekeeper mercenaries and how he’d committed murder again. She listened without comment, only moving to turn on the lights so they could face each other properly.

At the end, she said. “I can’t judge you with a Dominator. I don’t know what I would see, if I could. If I had been there, I would have done my best to find a different way. However, I wasn’t and you took the path you thought was right. In such a place without laws, you sought a form of justice for Tenzing, her family, and the other victims. It can’t be undone, but you claimed responsibility in order to protect peace. That counts for something, and Tenzing did not pursue revenge on her own. Your words reached her, don’t forget how important that is.”

His throat was dry. A small part of him, that had been gradually growing in her presence, had desired absolution, and she’d given it so freely.

“So you came back, because you couldn’t stay on the mainland.”

“It would be a lot harder with an entire country wanting a bullet in my head.”

“Would you rather have stayed?”

“Five years is a long time. Little by little, I was growing tired of warzones.”

“You did not make a good stray dog.” She smiled, and he returned the expression.

“But you’re an even better owner than before, from what I’ve heard of the Public Safety Bureau. We’ve both changed since Shamballa, though there’s no case for us now.”

“No, and there probably won’t be, unless it’s a case that involves both domestic and foreign affairs.”

“That wasn’t my point.” At her confusion, he asked. “Why do you think I’m here? In your house?”

She was visibly thrown off guard, echoing. “Why…?”

He stood and walked over to her, bending close. She stared at him with trepidation, but she didn’t seem repelled. He leaned in, stopped short of her mouth, and answered his own question. “I want to be with you.”

Her eyes narrowed. “You’re too cunning, Kougami-san.” And she closed the distance.

The kiss was clumsy at first, before they settled into each other. He cupped the back of her head, her silky hair in his palm, and marveled at the feel of her. When they stopped for air, he looked at her flushed, dazed face and completely surrendered.

“I changed my mind. I’ll join you on the bed.”

“Then, come.” She pulled away, sliding further on the mattress, to make room. It was an invitation to follow and he accepted, moving over her.

He paused. “I didn’t bring any-”

“I went to the nearest store before you arrived. Here, in the top drawer.” She said even as she reached for the knob on her nightstand. The assortment of contraceptives was impressive, and it was obvious she didn’t know what to buy other than to prepare for any possibility. Of course, she would.

He couldn’t suppress his laughter.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No, not at all.” He kissed her pouting lips. “You thought of everything, didn’t you, Inspector?”

“Almost everything.” The corner of her mouth pulled into a smirk. “You have the rest, Kougami-san.”

Her answer intensified the roar of blood in his ears, and he released her. He stripped off his shirt, tossing it to the floor, and admired her appreciative gaze before she remembered to undo her buttons. The powder blue pajamas soon joined his black clothes, and he leisurely looked over her. The freckle at the inner slope of one breast, the gentle curve of her hips, her legs pressed against one another.

A rosy hue colored her cheeks, but she lifted her chin. “And please don’t call me ‘Inspector’ again.”

“Tsunemori-san, then? Or just Tsunemori?”

“You called me something else once.”

He knew exactly what she was referring to, and strangely, he was embarrassed. He scratched the back of his neck. “And in return, I get ‘Kougami-san’?”

“No.” Her eyes sparkled. “You’ll find out soon.” Her hands grasped his shoulders, bringing him in again.

He fumbled with the condom, which he blamed on her stroking his thighs. Her touch was too shy, ultimately teasing. Damn her. “You’re really not helping; you’ll regret it.” He exasperatedly said.

She had the audacity to giggle. “It’s payback.”

“For what?” There, he had it and he grabbed her by the waist. Laid out on the bed, she feigned an innocent, wide-eyed appearance despite the challenging accent to her clarification.

“For sleeping on chairs last year.”

He braced himself over her, taking pleasure in her dark pupils and swollen mouth. “Call it foreplay. Are you ready now?”

In her expression, there was determination and eagerness and something else he recognized but could not name aloud yet. “Yes.”

She was already slippery, and his fingers slid to the knuckles without much effort on his part. It only took some coaxing before she was relaxed. When they finally fit together, she sharply inhaled.

He touched her cheek. “Alright?”

“Mm.” She nodded, struggling to keep her eyes open. Lazily, she caressed his arms, his chest, his abdomen. “It’s good.”

He kissed her again, his heart aching. “Akane…” He murmured on her skin. And then, there was no more talking for a while. He focused on what she liked: his thumb sweeping over her clit, the circling of his tongue on each of her nipples, a steady pace as he drove within her.

She came first, shivering around him and nails biting into his back. A choked gasp was his only warning before she delivered the blow. “Shinya-san.”

That was much better, and he was taken to the edge. The timing hadn’t been right last year, but now…now was a good time. He was home and there was no place he’d rather be.

Afterwards, he nuzzled her throat. “Feel like you can sleep now?”

“…Not yet.” She flipped them over and before they started anew, he decided that if she offered, he’d stay for as long as fate would allow them.


End file.
